


Como una paleta de hielo

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Relationships: Unalaq/Desna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Como una paleta de hielo

La tribu agua del norte estaba separada de la tribu agua del sur, desde hace años.  
Unalaq era el jefe de la Tribu Agua del Norte, era viudo desde hace tiempo. No volvio a casarse, se dedicaba a cuidar a sus 2 hijos, una varon y una mujer : Eska y Desna.  
Se dedicaba a trabajar su espiritualidad y su magia con los espiritus, al grado de saber el secreto de la Convergencia de cada 10 mil años. Donde el obtendria el poder absoluto.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente en el frio, nieve y hielo.

Sus 2 hijos habían crecido, con impresionantes talentos para el agua control. Teniendo 18 años, un par de años menos que su sobrina korra, quien resulto ser el avatar para su buena suerte, ahora solo deberia de enseñarle sobre espiritualidad y abrir los portales del norte y del sur.  
En la cena de esa noche Unalaq les aviso a sus hijos que hicieran sus maletas irian al Polo Sur, para el festival glaciar y con suerte pudieran encontrar esposo y esposa les dijo.  
Despues de la cena, Eska se fue a hacer lo que dijo su padre sin decir mas, despues de eso se puso a leer un libro de tradiciones del polo sur, despues de un buen rato se quedo dormida.

Eska se encontraba en las tinas calientes, pensando que el no seria feliz con una esposa y menos del polo sur, su padre siempre decia que eran campesionos apestosos.  
A menos que fueran como padre penso el chico, si padre era perfecto: Correcto, educado, recio, disciplinado, hacia ejercicio y se veia muy bien sin ropa.  
Al estar pensando esto tuvo una enorme ereccion pensando en el y lo sabia. Se empezo a masturbar pensando en el.

En ese instante la enorme puerta de madera se abrio.

Unalaq: Pense que estabas dormido  
Eska: No, padre vine a darme un baño, (Tratando de esconder su ereccion y su exitacion)  
Unalaq: Esta bien me voy a meter contigo, hijo  
Eska: E.....sta bien, padre

El joven se le quedaba viendo,la piel morena y el cabello largo, alto, no muy fornido pero bastante sabroso a su vista.

Unalaq: He pensado que es tiempo que ambos se casen con alguien del sur como les dije para unificar las tribus, estas de acuerdo?  
Eska: Si es por la unificacion, lo acepto, padre  
Unalaq: Me da gusto que aceptes, mientras acariciaba su verga bajo el agua caliente  
Eska con trataba de no ver a su padre hacer eso, pues su exitacion y morbo crecia.  
Unalaq: Tuvieras algo que hacer o un deseo antes de marcharnos al Polo Sur. Ya eres un hombre y como tal debes de tener inquietudes o me equivoco?  
Eska: Yo....no.....bueno .... nose  
Unalaq: Esta bien, de dejo que pienses (Mientras salia de la tina desnudo, con la verga pegada arriba de su ombligo y sus testículos colgando a la par, todo su vello estab muy bien recortado)Me voy a dormir. Tu hermana saldra temprano a comprar algunas cosas y yo estaré afinando detalles para la familia.

Eska sudaba frió ante esa hermosa escena, su padre. Decidio no masturbarse mas , hasta que no se cumpliera lo que deseaba y antes de irse lo lograría.

Al día siguiente como padre dijo, tomo mundo en su palacio estaba ocupado con tareas, su hermana salio desde muy temprano y regresaría para la cena.  
Al buscar en la sala del trono, estaba vacio, su padre salio a cazar un presente para su hermano, le informo un guardia, regresaría para el almuerzo.

El joven Eska se puso a hacer su maleta en lo que pasaba el tiempo. Después de un rato se fue a la biblioteca de su padre, se puso a revisar estantes buscando algo que lo distrajera de sus deseos y fantasias. Encontró un pergamino muy viejo que hablaba de la Convergencia Armónica y como volverse uno con Baatu.  
Así que eso es lo que busca padre, se quedo pensando eska. Mientras revisaba el pergamino, de donde lo abra sacado. Lo dejo en su lugar y continuo buscando otra cosa, hasta que dio con un Libro de Hielo Presbítero: Nunca se derrite y existe en el oasis de las palmeras en el desierto del reyno tierra. Se quedo leyendo.

Se escucharon unos pasos pesados y una respiración agitada, era Unalaq regresando de la cacería. Con las botas salpicadas de un poco de sangre y llenas de nieve.  
Dejo caerse en su trono, cerrando por dentro para no ser molestado en su cansancio. Arrojo su casaca al suelo, estaba todo sudado. Comenzó a acariciarse el torso y apretar su cuello.

Bajando por su ombligo y apretando su entrepierna.  
Apretandose los testiculos contra el pantalon y suspirando: AHHHHHHHHH, como te extraño Malina.....MMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

Este ultimo sonido llego a los oídos de eska, quien en silencio leia en la biblioteca que estaba muy cerca de la sala del trono, a unos metros.  
Dejo con cuidado el libro y salio sin hacer nada de ruido y quedo pasmado ante la escena.   
La sala del trono alumbrada por las eternas antorchas, sentado sobre el trono cubierto con piel de oso león blanco, estaba su padre, con una pierna alzada descansando sobre los lados del trono. Completamente desnudo, con una mano apretaba la cabeza de su miembro y con la otra pellizcaba sus duros pezones.

Eska no lo penso 2 veces, se acerco sin acer ruido, aprovechando el estado de padre. Se arrodillo frente al trono y se metio su par de morenos testiculos en la boca, para su sorpresa Unalaq no se inmuto para nada, continuo con lo suyo. Solto su miembro para apretarse con ambas manos los pezones. Eska lo vio desde abajo y con sus manos comenzo a jalar la piel de su miembro.

Unalaq: Continua.....  
Eska: Asi sera

Gotas pre seminales transparentes como el hielo comenzaban a salir de la hendidura de la verga del líder de la tribu norte, eska acerco su boca a el y lamia con devocion como si fuera algo sagrado. Dando golpetes con su lengua en esa enorme cabeza rosa. La mano de Unalaq empujo su cabeza hasta la base de mus miembro, haciendo que el joven tragara todo ese gran trozo de carne. Sentía que golpeaba al fondo de su garganta, sin piedad, ahogándolo por momentos y haciendo que su saliva se volviera mas espesa. Cada que Unalaq sacaba la verga de su boca, se veian los hilos de saliva colgar, dando una sensación babosa y caliente.

Eska aprovecho ese momento para pasar la lengua por todos lados, en un momento la mano derecha de padre comenzo a moverse como si hiciera agua control.

Eska: AAAAAAAH........MMMMMMM....UHM  
Unalaq: Te esta gustando mi control,cierto  
Eska: Es control?  
Unalaq: Si, empezaste a gotear y con eso puedo contigo

En este instante volvio a encajar su verga morena en la garganta de Eska, quien ahora mamaba con mas desesperación y deseos

Unalaq: Sigue....Sigue

Eska no articulaba ni una palabra, no podia, sus ojos dejaban caer lagrimas por la falta de aire. Mientras las manos del maestro se movian controlando el miembro de eska debajo de su ropa, jugando con el. Haciendo que su semen se juntara para salir pero sin dejarlo. Haciéndolo girar dentro de el, provocando un placer extendido.  
En un momento,la verga del lider engroso su tamaño y con ambas manos pego a eska a el. Chorros de leche caliente comenzaron a salir de su verga convulsa, sacandola de la garganta para terminar directamente en la boca del joven.

Unalaq: Espiritus!!! Eres jodidamente bueno para mamar, parece que lo disfrutas  
Eska: Es por ti, padre  
Unalaq: Faltas tu, termina (Mientras movía las manos y hacia que eyaculara con su control)  
Eska: Oh padre, es maravilloso!!!... (Mientras sentia toda su pierna pegajosa por la cantidad de semen que escurria).

Con las 2 manos y control limpio todo el desastre que habia, los restos de nieve,sangre y el semen de ambos, una esfera que fue compactando hasta hacer un trozo de hielo que arrojo a la basura.

Unalaq: Mañana viajamos al polo sur, recuerdalo.  
Eska: Asi es padre. (mientras agachaba la cabeza)  
Unalaq: Si necesito algo te avisare estando alla, o si tu necesitas algo hasmelo saber.  
Eska: De acuerdo  
Unalaq: Me deshonrrarias si me entero que llegas a hacer un favor a esos sucios cazadores y campesinos del sur.  
Eska: No te preocupes, padre.  
Unalaq: Nos vemos en la cena, cuando llegue Desna.

Se llego la hora de la cena, en cuanto termino. Los 3 se fueron a dormir, para tomar su barco al amanecer.


End file.
